


after dark

by kiseraeota



Series: it's all just one gang au [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Gang AU, M/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiseraeota/pseuds/kiseraeota
Summary: — prequel toShot





	after dark

**Author's Note:**

> yes i am aware that after dark barely has enough woohyun lines, but he's dead anyway.

**nam woohyun** didn't know how he ended up fucking it up with the cute guy with the middle parting, but he sure wasn't complaining about anything. he wasn't saying anything about the ratty old house, the lack of actual heating, the eyes following him, nor the little necklace hanging around his partner's neck. although, it wasn't on his list of priorities to ask questions while sucking sunggyu's dick. he wanted to enjoy the night. he wanted sunggyu to enjoy him. he wanted sunggyu.

it wasn't until after woohyun's orgasm that the older man had to excuse himself.

it was always like that: they would be enjoying themselves, then sunggyu suddenly had somewhere important to go to, leaving woohyun hard and alone in the dark.

he had enough.

"where do you even go to?" woohyun was pissed. tired, but pissed.

sunggyu frowned, not knowing whether he had it in him to tell his lover. "i'm not..." he bit his lips, "hyun, i'm sorry. i'll make it up to you."

"five weeks, sunggyu? five weeks of leaving me in the dark?"

"as much as i'd want to tell you..."

it always ended with sunggyu winning their little argument. even after another week of blowjobs and handjobs. but by that time, woohyun had already learned how the schedule worked with sunggyu. he knew who was calling his lover. he knew when the call was coming. he knew he had to follow sunggyu to wherever it is he went to. woohyun had to know.

although he had his speculations, he didn't expect sunggyu to be organizing an underground gang.

 

 

 **kim sunggyu** didn't need his sex partner digging into his personal life. he didn't want nam woohyun to be dragged into the mess that was his life. the boy was too pure, yet he managed to sneak a peek at sunggyu's illegal life. he managed to pry himself into the small space sunggyu had left. even with a bloody mouth and bruises all over his limbs, woohyun still smiled and told sunggyu he loved him. so when infinite was finalized to be the official specialized members of woollim, sunggyu knew he had to include woohyun.

it was a pain to train the younger, and he was glad howon and dongwoo were around to help him while he was too busy arranging bargains with the other gangs around seoul.

despite the trouble he'd been going through, he still had enough moments to spare for a casual fuck in his little office.

"i want to be more than a fuck buddy to you." sunggyu admitted, stroking a naked woohyun's soft curls as the younger laid down on top of him on the small couch jungyeop had provided him.

woohyun hummed, sending vibrations on sunggyu's bare torso. "i'd like that too."

"are you sure?"

"i am, as long as you'll be asking me to be your boyfriend."

"i will. later on, when we finish all the prep we need."

woohyun kissed sunggyu's lips. "i'll be here."

 

 

 **nam woohyun** was shocked when sunggyu told him of the partner system that was to be imposed. the infinity emblems weren't surprising, considering they were dongwoo's idea, but the fact that they were called 'seals' was a little embarrassing. woohyun had to explain the whole deal to lee sungyeol, his new partner, and he could tell the taller male didn't want to be rude so he avoided laughing. (woohyun wanted to be partners with sunggyu, but he already knew dongwoo was much better suited for his boyfriend than he was.)

sungyeol was homeless. at least, that's what he told woohyun.

"there's a place on the floor above mine, and i'm pretty sure the owner's a rich brat with nothing to do with his life." woohyun informed his partner. "i'll help you kill him if you want."

sungyeol shook his head. "i'll consider it, but not right now. thank you, namu."

"namu?"

sungyeol shrugged.

their first task as partners was to kill the man that lived above woohyun. the man who owned the apartment they talked about earlier that week. they made a deal―whoever failed to kill the man had to go blonde until the roots grew too long. sungyeol took the man's life by poisoning the ventilation. _anticlimactic_ , as lee sungjong had called it, but woohyun still had to go blonde.

"i don't feel like i lost anything." woohyun admitted.

sungyeol scoffed. "you got even more handsome." he said. "this is just unfair. the guy who works out with me turned blonde, and he didn't look as good as he used to."

"how good does the said man even look for you to talk to him that way?" woohyun asked, chugging down sungyeol's third cup of coffee to prevent his partner from overdosing himself in caffeine.

"sometimes i wonder if he got plastic surgery." sungyeol eyed the empty cup. "his eyes could be piercing and downright intimidating if he tried, but he doesn't. he looks like a fluffball who would hug anyone who got too close to him." he paused and looked at woohyun from across the table. "he's a lot taller than you, and he talks  _way_ less than you do."

"it sounds like you have a crush on this guy." woohyun teased, wriggling his eyebrows.

sungyeol pursed his lips. "does it really seem that way?"

"well, don't you?"

"i..." sungyeol sighed heavily, looking up, blinking back tears. "i don't like him. i don't like myungsoo."

woohyun rested his head on his propped up hand. "really?" sungyeol nodded. "i feel like you like someone. i know you, lee sungyeol. don't bother hiding it from me. me, of all people."

sungyeol clenched his teeth. "let's just say," he breathed, pausing, "i like someone i'm not supposed to."

"there's nothing wrong with liking your own partner, sungyeolie." woohyun reassured him. sungyeol was glad woohyun was calm about it. woohyun had his own way of carrying himself like there's nothing that could ever go in between him and sunggyu. that was what bothered sungyeol the most.

sungyeol smirked. "there is, when the person i like is fucking my leader every free moment he has."

woohyun shrugged. "i'm not denying it."

 

 

 **lee sungyeol** was hesitant. he finally learned how to get his final seal. woohyun had told him. his partner—the bright and blonde, nam woohyun—had told him to kill his own partner to fulfill the whole point of infinite. he didn't get why. he wanted to be left alone. it was one thing to take the life of a stranger, and it was another to kill your own best friend. woohyun told him that it was okay, that sungyeol was allowed to stay with forty five seals.

"the last one is for the sake of rumors." woohyun said. "once you're able to kill your best friend, your partner, your other half, you'll be heartless enough to kill anyone else without a second thought." woohyun laughed. he was genuinely amused. "i don't know what gyu was on when he made this rule, probably pot, but this is just too much."

"i'm glad you can laugh at this."

"think of it as how you drink coffee. you know you're not doing anything, but you just have to do it, even if it will kill you if you take in too much."

sungyeol made an unsatisfied face. "you wouldn't die from laughing at this."

"on the contrary, my dear partner, lee sungjong wouldn't hesitate to."

"you're really scared of him, aren't you?"

"well, aren't  _you_?"

sungyeol shook his head.

"there's something wrong with you."

 

 

five days after their conversation, sungyeol eventually killed woohyun.


End file.
